


【SD花流．长篇】瘟神启示录(07)（文：十甫）

by bmyuen



Series: SD花流．长篇．瘟神启示录（文：十甫） [7]
Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M, 花流
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 10:27:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19462069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmyuen/pseuds/bmyuen





	【SD花流．长篇】瘟神启示录(07)（文：十甫）

流川看着樱木越趋越近的脸，不禁横眉一竖，想也不想，提膝顶向樱木的胯下，接着握紧右手，一拳击向樱木的肚子，让樱木痛得弯下腰。

“死狐狸……痛死了～你出手真他妈的狠……我的胃都差点被打穿了……”

流川看着蹲在地上，大呼小叫的樱木，不禁冷笑一声。

「该死！」

“死狐狸，还说风谅话，这还不是你要求的！怎么一转眼就打人！”

「混蛋！谁叫你用这个方法？」流川双眼紧紧地瞪着樱木，十指交叉地弄得“喀喇”作响。

“就只有这个方法才可以将DIC5-E6-BEL5H解下来，没其他法子了！……哼！你以为我很想佔你便宜吗？”樱木抑着头，呶了呶嘴，一副嘻皮笑脸，不见丝毫痛楚之色。

“你给我立刻滚！”流川突然对樱木吼道。然后越过他，迳自走向房间内的浴窒。

樱木望着流川的背影，原本嘻笑的脸，此刻竟慢慢收敛了笑意，变得有点严肃。

他搔了搔头，侧头静静地想了一会儿……

“噢～又饿了！”

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
流川站在花洒下，一动也不动，任由散落的水柱不断浇向自己的头。

突然，他一拳搥向牆壁，接着又是一拳……

他一拳接一拳，彷彿与牆壁有仇似的，却又像是在折磨自己。

「该死！那个混蛋！」流川在心中反覆地骂着，恨恨地。

过了一阵子，他终于停了下来。

抚着发疼的手，流川无力地坐在澡盆里。

很累。

此刻，他只觉得累。

这一天，发生太多事情了。

好奇、震惊、愤怒、担心……

这些平时与他拉不上边的感觉，今天却一古脑儿地涌向他，彷彿着瘟似的，左右着他的心情。

可是，他心中却有一股更强大的失落感。

流川不明白这种感觉从何而来。

为什么会觉得失落？

为什么？

「呸！臭狐狸，你才寂寞！」

“混蛋！”

……

「……哼！你以为我很想佔你便宜吗?」

回想起樱木刚刚那副嘻皮笑脸、佔了便宜还装吃亏的样子，流川不禁咬牙切齿地骂道，“该死！混蛋！明明就在佔便宜，还说没有！”

若此刻樱木在眼前，他会毫不犹豫地向他挥拳，绝不心软！

心软？……

突然，流川心中一震，他被自己的想法吓到了！

心软？我竟对……那白痴心软……

“不会！怎么可能？”流川大力地摇头。

可是心中却有一个声音，清晰地告诉他，「你心软！你心软！」

“不会！没有！”流川用一隻手掩着自己的脸，不断地对自己否认。

「那白痴用了那些纪念钞呀，那可是你父母留给你的唯一遗物……你怎么会轻易放过他？你心软！你心软！不然你会打到他倒地不起！」

心软？为什么？为什么会对那白痴……

难道……

喜欢……他…

难道……

我爱上他！

流川抬起头来，茫然失措的眼神，竟变得清明。

他牵了牵嘴角，“想不到我流川枫竟会爱上一个男人！”

有些自嘲，但有更多的释然。

他终于了解，为什么这几天自己会有思念的感觉？

为什么会失落？

为什么会无端偷笑？

原来都是为了那个白痴！

“唉～竟爱上一个男人……”

「那又怎样？」

脑海里闪过他被樱木强吻的那天，樱木对他说的话。

流川微微一笑，“是呀～那又怎样？”

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
流川从浴室出来后，手上拿着一包ok绷。

然而，他环顾整个客厅，却不见樱木。

他心里一惊，连忙跑向阳台。

「白痴…走了……」流川半身越过栏杆，向下张望，希望自己能及时补抓到那一抹红影。

「他真的走了……」流川缩回伸展的身体，沮丧地想。刚刚明白自己的心情，樱木却离开了，也不知何时才能见到他。

流川无意识地摸向自己的颈后……

“我还没要回我的东西，怎么可能就走呢？臭狐狸！”

流川猛然回转身体，只见樱木手上拿着一包东西，正咧嘴而笑地看着他。

流川不禁脸红，彷彿自己是一个偷吃糖、被妈妈捉到的小孩。可是，很快的，他就恢复一贯的冷漠表情。

他慢慢走向客厅，在离樱木五步之远处停下来。

「怎么还不滚？白痴！」

“不是说了吗？还没取回DIC5-E6-BEL5H之前，我是不会离开你这里的！况且，现在有人要抓我，你这里是最安全的了……”

「我没说你可以留下！」流川冷漠地“说”道。

“真是小气的狐狸。我付你房租就是了……而那纪念钞，我会替你追回来的。”

「哼！只怕你没本事！」

“我的本事你又知道多少？哇哈哈～”樱木“听”流川的语气，知道自己被允许留下来，不禁开怀大笑。

「白痴！刚去了哪里？」

“这个！”樱木高举了手上的东西，“饿了吧？狐狸！”

流川接过了樱木递给他的食物包，转身走向厨房。突然发觉自己的手上还握着那包ok绷，便顺手丢给樱木。

樱木伸手接了，“这是什么？”

「ok绷！把脸上的伤口都遮起来吧，东一块血污，西一块乌青…难看死了，还敢到外面去丢人现眼！」

“哼！还不是你弄的！现在就装好人……看你的脸，也不比我好多少！”

樱木拿起盒子研究了一下，便动手在脸上贴了起来。

当流川从厨房走出来时，樱木已贴好了。

“哈～狐狸，我贴的比你少！”用手数了数自己脸上以及流川脸上的ok绷，樱木很高兴地发现自己伤得少，“赢”了。

「白痴！」流川一伸手夺过了樱木手上的ok绷盒子，再抽了两片，贴在樱木脸上，「输了。」

“哇～你使诈！臭狐狸！”樱木跳了起来，指着流川抗议。

流川不理他，低着头吃麵，觉得这碗麵滋味无穷。

突然，樱木开口说，“时间到！”

流川不解，连忙抬起头。

“狐狸！借电脑一用，我要开始奇袭了。”

流川点点头，示意他自己动手。

不一会，樱木的手指便在键盘上敏捷地滑动起来。

此时的樱木一脸认真，吸引住流川的目光，他呆呆地望着他。

也不知过了多少时候，樱木终于舒了一口气。他身体放松地往椅背靠去，侧头望着流川。

流川与他对望了一眼，便别过头去。

「白痴！干什么了？」

“在股票交易中发动奇袭，赚取钜资，然后分散投资在全世界的医疗研究所以及医疗基金会……从中找出瘟神……”

「股市神秘人原来是你～可是，现在这种时间股票交易不是刚结束吗？”流川望望时钟，才下午六时零八分。

“所以才叫奇袭呀～笨狐狸！”樱木嘻笑道。

流川“哼”了一声，突然站了起来。

“干嘛？又要打架了是不是，来呀～怕你不成？”樱木也站了起来，并摆好架势。

流川白他一眼，「白痴！」然后走进房间。

“喂～臭狐狸，我今晚睡哪儿？”

「你自己想办法！记得！房租照给，五万圆！」然后，关上房门。

“就知道你会这么说。”樱木环视这一厅一房的公寓，然后有了决定。

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
「爸！妈！」流川喊着在家门口向他招手的父母，一阵喜悦感从心里涌起。他三步併作两步，向他们跑去。

突然，一道火舌将他们捲去，流川眼睁睁地看着父母连同身后的家园被火神吞得干干淨淨！

「爸！妈！」流川挣扎向前，却被人拉着。

“放开我！放开我！爸！妈！”流川狂吼……

一只手，按向流川的额头，舒开他紧皱的眉头。随即，流川便安静下来，沉沉睡去。

“唉～寂寞的狐狸……”樱木轻轻叹息。

樱木读取了流川的记忆，得知他的父母是在一场大火灾中丧生的。那时他在东京唸书，待得到消息赶回家乡时，整个村庄已化为灰烬。流川的父母与其他乡里均被烧成焦尸，难以辨认身份，于是採取集体火葬，将焦尸化成灰，再撒入大海。

家园被无情火烧尽，流川连父母的尸体、骨灰也领不回，于是，父母给予他到东京唸书的钞票成了唯一的遗物。他欲哭无泪，将悲伤深深藏在心底，因为他有更重要的事情要去办。

那场火灾的起因让流川怀疑。他记得前一晚曾与父母通过电话，他们告诉他，村里有不少人患上流行性感冒，更有小孩子因流行性感冒而丧命。流川便吩咐父母多吃维他命C多的蔬果以增强免疫力。

可是，才两天……才过了两天，就发生了那场火灾。流川不禁觉得事有蹊跷，决定暗地里展开追查，也因此认识了安西教授，进入霍士研究所。

流川一直没放弃追查父母以及乡里的真正死因。他还大胆假设，他住的村庄被当作新兴病毒的实验场所，后来事机败露，于是村里的人被灭口！

今天之前，那还是流川自己的假设。但现在，他知道，这一切都是瘟神搞的鬼！

看着流川已沉睡的脸，樱木若有所思地说，“我也是一个寂寞的人……”拉过一张被替流川盖上，便离开他的房间。

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
流川一觉醒来，发现自己身上多了一张被，一阵惊愕，随即皱了皱眉，「盖反了，白痴！」

突然觉得心情愉快，好久没睡得如此安稳了。虽说，他无时无刻都在“昏”睡，可是，不安宁、作梦的时候多，而这一次，他觉得自己睡得好饱。

他一打开房门，就见到那白痴坐在电视机前。听到他开门的声音，便转头望向他。

“狐狸～你认识山泉丽奈吗？”

本贴由十甫于2003年6月17日17:43:56在“N2”发表


End file.
